


Ezio's Plan

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [30]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frenemies, Light Angst, Love/Hate, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “I was just worried about you! Why you can’t see that?!”“If you weren’t an asshole half the time maybe I’ll see it!”Ezio's plan consist in sending Altair whenever you need something to see if the bad relationship you two have can change for good. But is not that simple.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 12





	Ezio's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this can have grammatical errors.

“Ezio sent me”, he starts, once the door of your room is closed. You’re looking at him from the bed you have been on since you came back from a horrible mission. “I brought you a plate with food”.

He looks out of place and uncomfortable and you believe him when he says that Ezio sent him because if it was for him, he will not get close to you in his life.

“You can leave it at the desk”, you say, pointing with your chin the little desk you have full of books a few feet from him.

Altaïr does how you say in what feels like forever, and then he stands there, looking at the floor in silence. You know he is uncomfortable; you can tell by the way he is standing.

“Do you need something else?”, you ask, and then he looks at you.

Altaïr was big and intimidating for most people. But for you, daily and now that he is standing in the middle of your room, he is not more than another human being. One that you didn’t like in the slightest. 

He doesn’t answer your question, which is typical, especially if you’re the one that makes the question. He slowly walks to the bed and sits on the edge, being careful not to touch you.

“Ezio wants to know if you’re okay. Since you didn’t look alright after the mission and you skipped dinner”, he says, looking at the wall at the other side of the room.

You did know for sure that Ezio was worried about you. He was always worried for you because you were younger and probably one of the few girls that didn’t fell for his charms. So, he treats you like a sister. Him sending someone to give you food wasn’t strange at all, but now that you thought of it, sending Altaïr, a person you didn’t like too much, was a move from him that you didn’t like.

“I’m okay. I just need rest”, is your answer.

Altaïr and you never liked each other. You were too different, and you hated his ways of doing everything. He was always reckless; he didn’t hear others and didn’t think about the consequences of things before doing them. That made you explode, especially when he dared to fuck up everything in the middle of a mission. So, Ezio sending him here with the excuse of checking if you were okay after a hard mission and sending you food because you skipped dinner on purpose, was a movie from the Italian to see if you can get along better. Is not the first time he sends Altaïr on something he can do himself, and you’re sure that is not going to be the last time either.

You tell yourself that whatever Ezio is planning is not going to work. At least not if you can handle it.

“Okay”, he says, still without looking at you.

He has always been quiet in the worse moments, but for some reason, he is quiet now and that is unnerving you. Your little room in the Bureau is the only place you considered safe and the fact that the person you hate the most is on it; makes you feel on edge and very uncomfortable.

An awkward silence invades the room for a few minutes. You want him to leave but you feel too tired to fight with him.

“Did something bad happen today?”, his question, now you know, is made by himself since Ezio knows exactly what happens.

“No”, your answer is too rushed and sloppy, almost like a lie. Well, not almost. It was a lie.

Your eyes move to your arms, which are being hugged by the oversized hoodie you always use to sleep. Because sleeping was what you were going to do before Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad decided to enter your room like it was his.

“You’re lying”, you want to sigh exasperatedly but you don’t want to give him the pleasure of being right.

“I’m not. Nothing bad happen today. I’m just tired”.

“I know you’re lying”, you look at him with a frown. How dare he contradict you? How dare he read you like a fucking book?

He was looking at you already and that fact, for some reason, makes your heart skip a beat.

“Why so sure, mister know-it-all?”, you cross your arms over your chest in a very annoying way.

“For a lot of reasons, but mostly because you don’t come back to the Bureau with a long face and red eyes”, his voice is deep and sure, like he is not only sure of what he is saying, but also like he knows it better than anyone.

“I wasn’t crying”.

“You were. What happen?”

“That is nothing of your concern. Get the hell out of my room before I stab you”.

“You’re not going to stab me”.

“Is that a dare?”

“What happens today? Is not of you to appear sad and devastated after a mission”, you hell want to stab him right now. This was one of the things you hated about him. He could be a huge stubborn pain in the ass whenever he wanted.

“Why the hell you care? Ezio is your friend not me so stop insisting”.

“Ezio is a friend, yes, but you’re a sister in the Creed”, his answer is not very convincing, and his tone doesn’t help him. Is almost like you took him by surprise. “We should always look out for each other”.

Look out for each other your ass. He certainly didn’t look out for you when you were Novices when the only thing he did was laugh at you because you were behind him in training, nor those times he put your life in danger so he could do the killing and get all the glory in front of Bayek and Aya.

“That’s the worse excuse I have ever heard in my life”, you say, mocking him and he gives you a death glare in exchange.

“I can’t understand you, really”, he says with an indignant tone before he stands from your bed. You look at him quite confused. “You complain when I treat you bad, but you also complain when I worry about you. Care to explain why you’re so complicated?”

“Oh, so now I’m the complicated one?”, you also stand from your bed. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at you. The height difference between the two of you is something you hate too. “You’re the one who does whatever the hell he wants and then blames others when things don’t go as he wants”.

And just like that, another argument between you two starts. Most people in the Brotherhood are using to you two arguing and they usually don’t get involved because they want to keep their head glued to their bodies. Just Bayek, Aya, Ezio, and Malik stand your shit and they were getting tired of it.

If Ezio plans to make you two stop arguing, is not going to work. At least not immediately.

“I was just worried about you! Why you can’t see that?!”

“If you weren’t an asshole half the time maybe I’ll see it!”

“You’re so fucking frustrating!”

“Says the source of frustration itself!”, you were tired of this and him. You had a bad day and he was making it worse with his presence.

You move to pass him to the door, but before you can touch the doorknob, Altaïr grabs you by the arm and spins you around to face him again.

“Don’t”.

“Let go of me or I swear”, there is anger in your voice and frustration in his eyes.

“What? You’re going to stab me with your hidden blade?”

“Stop being an asshole”, you say, trying to make him let go. You were fighting his grip, you were kicking him and punching him with your free hand, trying to let go, but the fact that you were tired and he was too bulky for one of your punches made you look pathetic and not like an Assassin at all.

You were going to curse him in your native language again, when he suddenly pulls you to him until your head is touching his chest and his arms are around you, making you immovable.

You freeze for a few seconds, surprised by the action and the fact that he smells good and he feels weirdly warm. You even blink a few times to realize that he was hugging you. Like if that was going to fix anything. 

“What the-? “

“Shhh”, he says, holding you tight in his arms, but not enough to suffocate you or anything. For the first time in this conversation, you obey. “Calm down”.

And maybe is because of his smell or maybe it was because he was warm or maybe it was because you haven’t’ being hugged like this in a long time. Whatever it was, you did calm down. But as fast as he hugged you, he let you go. (Altaïr wasn’t good with affection either way).

“You’re calm now?”, he asks, and you nod.

“I still hate you, thought”, he rolls his eyes.

“Now that you’re calm, can you tell me what happen today?”

“You’re going to keep pushing the topic, are you?”

“Yes”.

You look at his eyes. They are calm and normal like always now and that makes you sigh.

“Okay”.

And you told him how awful your day was while you ate the food, he brought.

Maybe Ezio’s plan had a future after all. Just time could tell. 


End file.
